


Jamais seul

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [354]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so happy lmao, Liverpool F.C., M/M, he's not back but omg he still looks hot i love him so muchhhhh, let them be happy. and together. Everton pls.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Retour à Liverpool, retour chez un certain entraîneur.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [354]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Jamais seul

Jamais seul

« Depuis quand es-tu à Liverpool ? » Jürgen lui demande en déposant ses lèvres sur son cou, respirant sa douce odeur qui lui a tant manqué

« Quelques heures, juste le temps de voir le match. » Il peut entendre le bonheur de Niko, ils sont enfin réunis

« Celui d’Everton évidemment… » Jürgen ne masque pas vraiment sa frustration que ça ait dû être _ce_ match-là, ses dents mordillant légèrement la peau

« Quel est l’intérêt d’aller voir ton match si je savais à l’avance qui allait gagner ? »

« Eh bien, pour me voir gagner un match remporté à l’avance avec prestance ? »

« Je préfère Everton de toutes façons. »

« Je suis vexé, extrêmement blessé, je pensais que mon amour soutiendrait mon équipe autant que moi. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que nous serons amenés à nous affronter dans cette ville une nouvelle fois un jour, alors il faudrait mieux ne pas émettre d’hypothèse trop rapidement sur les équipes que je peux soutenir. »

« Par pitié, ne vas pas avec eux, tu mérites mieux que ça. »

« Qui sait… »

Jürgen sourit doucement contre la peau chaude de Niko, ses mains glissant le long de son beau corps, ça aurait pu être pire comme retrouvaille, s’ils sont amenés à s’affronter à l’avenir, il veut d’abord faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pendant le repos tant mérité de Niko. Il ne va pas se plaindre si Niko venait à rester plus souvent à Liverpool, au moins ça leur ferait un autre challenge, et puis comme ça ils oublieraient ce qu’il avait pu se passer en Bavière. Ses lèvres rencontrent celles qu’il a désiré de longs mois en attendant ces moments de partage, ces moments où rien ne pourrait les déranger pendant qu’ils profitaient de la présence de l’autre. C’est simplement bon de pouvoir le revoir, un beau sourire sur son visage, ça contraste de leur appel le mois dernier, de sa voix fracturée par la tristesse. C’est derrière eux, à jamais.

_______________________________________________

Jordan sait qu’il ne devrait pas rire, mais honnêtement, c’est compliqué. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu’il a vu leur entraîneur disparaître des vestiaires après les matches, pour évidemment se glisser aux côtés de celui qu’il aime. Il ne va pas le critiquer, il comprend tout à fait (et de toutes façons il n’a rien à dire), et puis, c’est mignon de le savoir autant attentionné envers son bien aimé. Il échange un regard avec Adam, peut-être que ce sera le même cas pour lui dans quelques années, il sourit dans le vide avec un soupir fatigué par le match, peut-être.

Fin


End file.
